All Because of a Twix Bar
by RavenandGriffin56
Summary: What happens when Travis Stoll finds Katie Gardner in the woods eating a Twix Bar?Read to find out!Tratie one-shot and somewhat fluff. PLEASE R&R! This is my first fic, so be nice. Rated T for violence and because I'm paranoid!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians even though I would enjoy that very much because then Nico would've been the main character and I would've made my own character and he would've fallen in love with my character.**

**Okay, this is my first fic, so be nice! Constructive critism, please! I fixed the format, because of a *um* negative review that I found offensive.**

I woke up from my wonderful dream where I was dating Katy Perry when I heard munching from the trees outside my cabin. I was pretty sure the trees were not eating something, so I tiptoed out of my bunk and went outside.

Once outside, I pinpointed where the sound was coming from. Once I was ten feet away from the source, I saw Katie Gardner hogging a… wait-is that a Twix bar? I decided to sneak up on her, so I rounded the other side of the tree and when I was an inch away from her, I whispered "Hey Katie."

She jumped and almost dropped her Twix bar. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Oh, no one" I said, "I just want to know where you got the Twix bar from."

Katie's green eyes narrowed in the darkness. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her yellow pajama pants and put her left hand on her hip, while her other hand was holding the Twix bar. "Travis, I know you're there. Get away from that tree."

I stepped away from the tree and grabbed the Twix away from her. "Hey!" she protested as she tried to get it back. I shook my head.  
>"No, no, no Katie. You know outside food is against the rules here at camp. Bad girl, bad girl."<p>

Katie scowled at me.

"But you bring outside food! So why shouldn't I?"

I snorted. "

But Katie, I _always _break the rules, meanwhile, you're a goody-two-shoes who _never_ breaks the rules."

Katie glared at me.

"Give. Me. Back. The. Twix. Bar." she said as she lunged at me.

"Nu-uh. You have-"I never finished my sentence because Katie kicked me where it counts.

"Uh!" I said as I doubled over in pain. I was still holding on to the Twix bar.

"Ready to give me the Twix?" asked Katie, standing over me.

"Never. "

Katie lunged at me and I stepped aside. Then as Katie tried to attack again, I tripped her. She got off the ground and kicked me hard in the shins. I groaned in pain but I still kept the candy bar high above my head. Katie tried to grab it, but it was way out of her way. After ten minutes of fighting, we were both panting.

"Okay." said Katie. "I'll do anything you want if you just give me the Twix back." I smirked. "Really Katie? Anything I want?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Travis, anything. As long as it's appropriate."

I grinned.

"Okay, Katie, since you have to do _anything_ I want…"

I whispered my wish in her ear. She gasped.

"No way! First of all, gross and second, you are a pervert!"

I laughed."Come on Katie, I know you want me! It's not even that bad! I'm not even that bad, well of course I'm not, I'm awesome."

Katie glared even more.

"No, I am not doing that, you sexist pig."

I took the wrapper of the Twix bar.

"No. You wouldn't."She murmured.

"Oh yes I would." I said putting the candy bar closer to my mouth.

"This is gonna taste so good…"

Katie looked so desperate. I was an inch away from biting into it when Katie snapped.

"Okay fine! I'll do whatever you want as long as you give me back the Twix! _I need my chocolate._"

I smiled.

"I knew you'd cave in."

Katie sighed in relief. We just stood there for a couple seconds staring at each other.

"Okay…" said Katie, kind of confused. "Give me the Twix."

"Uh-uh. You have to do it first. I don't trust you enough to give you the candy bar first. You might run away without completing you duty." I said.

Katie nodded and pressed her lips against mine.

Okay, back up. I told Katie that she had to kiss me if she wanted the Twix back. I mean, I _do_ like her. She is pretty, with her long, pin-straight light brown hair and those green eyes…. Anyways, as Katie kissed me, the only thing I could think was _Oh my God. _We broke away from the kiss twenty seconds later, which were undoubtedly the best twenty seconds of my life. I stared into Katie's green eyes and she stared into mine, and for a moment, I felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Unfortunatley that moment didn't last too long. Actually, the dream started turning into the horrid reality when Katie slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek.

Katie glared at me for like the fifth time tonight. If looks could kill, I would've been dead a _long_ time ago.

"Never take my chocolate again." she said.

When she finished, she kneed me in my soft spot and took the Twix. Then she went back to her cabin. I had gotten my first kiss with the girl of my dreams all because of a Twix bar. I will never underestimate the effects that chocolate can have on a person ever again.

**A/N: Ok, how'd ya'll like it? Hehe, sorry I was just kidding there with the "Ya'll" stuff, but seriously, review the dang thing and don't forget to check out my profile!-  
>Love Ya,<br>RavenandGriffin56**


End file.
